Anti Fraternization Policy
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Everyone at the ARC is excited about Connor and Abby's wedding, and arranging dates, until an outside commission changes ARC policy on employee relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anti Fraternization Policy, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: Season 5, references to major plot lines

Rating: G

Description: Everyone at the ARC is excited about Connor and Abby's wedding, and arranging dates, until an outside commission changes ARC policy on employee relationships.

Disclaimer: Just for fun, I don't own Primeval or the characters, so nothing is made.

Author's note: Mentions some of my original characters, but not related to other stories. Becker/Jess not a couple.

Total words over 6500, split into six chapters

Chapter One, Anti-Fraternization Policy

"Ah, Commissioner, to what do we owe this...pleasure?"

"I know you don't like us overseeing you're little facility, but in the wake of Burton and the near-end of the world, we feel its necessary that no one man has control of the ARC."

Lester grunted. "I was over-ruled, wasn't I?"

The commission smiled. "Indeed. I hope you keep in mind that I am doing my job, nothing personal."

"Of course not," said Lester. "What can I do for you today?"

"We've been going over the staff biographies. There are an alarming number of couples."

Lester shrugged. "It's a tad nauseating, but does make for a strong sense of loyalty. Not to mention good for morale."

"While the couples are happy."

Lester laughed. "Of course"

"Do you know how high the divorce rate in Britain is?"

"No, I do not, happily," Lester. "My time is taken up by more mundane things: anomalies, creatures, time travelers."

"Allow me to educate you: the divorce rate is rather high. Divorced couples can be very opportunistic and vindictive. I wonder how many will be tempted to divulge ARC secrets in divorce proceedings?"

"Commissioner, you do realize they would be divorcing each other, not the ARC?" asked Lester, smirking. This whole conversation was ludicrous in his opinion

"We think it may be time to institute an anti-fraternization policy."

"For the staff only or will you be applying it to the creatures as well?"

"This is no joke, Lester"

"Believe me, if you make such policy, no one at the ARC will be laughing."

Meanwhile, there was a party in the canteen. The ARC chef, Bernie, had brought out cupcakes, pies, cookies, and of course, champagne. He himself, popped open the first bottle.

"To Abby and Connor," said Matt. The crowd cheered and toasted the couple.

"Finally! You're really engaged!" cried Jess, handing Becker her champagne, "Hold this. Cupcake," she said, and bit into a chocolate one.

Becker laughed.

"Yeah, I finally gave in and said yes," Connor joked.

Abby elbowed him. "Sorry we didn't you tell all right away."

"You were busy," said Becker.

Matt snickered. "The end of the world had us all a bit tied up."

Everyone laughed.

"I wish you much joy," said Emily.

Everyone agreed, and raised their glasses. Jess, mouth stuffed, nudged Becker to raise her glass too. He shook his head, and did as bid.

"And lots of children," said Matt, winking.

"Oh, Lord," said Becker, turning green. "I just got an image of a whole lot of little Temples."

Everyone laughed.

"Excuse me...half Temple, half Maitlands," said Abby.

"Sounds brilliant," said Connor. Abby smiled and kissed him.

"Awww..." said Jess. "Hang on, though. Where's Lester?"

They all shrugged. Jess mumbled, stomping over to the intercom.

"Attention. James Lester please report to the canteen immediately. His two best and dearest staff members are announcing their engagement and he bloody better get down here and offer his congratulations."

She smiled, and returned to the group. Bernie offered her a strawberry cupcake.

"Thank you," she said. "Hold this, Becker. Cupcake."

Again, Becker was stuck with her champagne flute.

Lester and the commissioner were still in his office. The commissioner stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you still believe our concerns are 'ridiculous?"

Lester shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Excuse me, I have congratulations to offer," he said, leaving.

"Give them mine as well," he said, in a flat tone.

Lester sighed and headed for the canteen. He got there as the crowd had dwindled to the main team and a few others.

"Couldn't you have timed this when the commissioner wasn't on my case about employee fraternization?"

"What?" asked Jess. "Why does he care?"

"Because Miss Parker, romantic relationships frequently devolve into feelings of hatred, pettiness, and revenge. Congratulations on your impending nuptials, you two."

Matt burst out laughing. "Nice tender speech."

"Really," said Connor.

"Aren't you grumpy."

"Yes, Miss Parker I am. I warn you, the commission is up to no good. Excuse me, I must get back to their representative."

"Sir, May I suggest," said Bernie, handing him a champagne bottle. "Couldn't hurt"

Lester smiled. "No, it couldn't. Won't it seem a bit like blackmail?"

"Tell him its compliments of the happy couple," suggested Abby.

"Just don't take the cupcakes," said Jess, working on an orange cupcake with cream cheese frosting.

"Excellent," said Lester, leaving with the bottle.

"What is anti-fraternization?" asked Emily.

"It means they don't want employees dating each other," said Matt.

Emily looked troubled. "Can they stop us?"

"They can," said Becker. "They can fire you. Some policies even terminate spouses."

"Don't care," said Connor.

"Really?" asked Jess

Abby smiled. "Everything we've been through? I'm not afraid of corporate rules."

"Especially dumb ones," said Connor.

Matt nodded, and put his arm around Emily. "The odds of finding each other were staggering, Em. No one in a suit is stopping me from loving you."

She smiled and kissed him.

Jess teared up. "That is all so beautiful," she said.

Becker made a face. "I think the champagne's coming back up," he said. "I'm going to Ops."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The languages were taken from the computer. I'm not a linguist, so bare that in mind.

Chapter Two, Anti-Fraternization Policy

Jess soon joined Becker in Ops. "You're a real kill joy you know that?"

Becker was reading a folder, and looked up. He simply smirked. "Too much love gets to me...right here," he said, pointing to his stomach.

"You...loveless idiot."

He chuckled.

"So, you'd support the anti-fraternization policies, would you?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"I don't think anyone, especially the people you work for, should tell you who to love," she said.

"Like they could," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said something, Captain," she said, towering over him. "Spill."

He laughed. "All I said was...no one can tell anyone who to love. Sometimes you can't tell yourself," he said, softly.

She smiled lightly. "That's very true."

He looked up again. They stared at each other. He smiled, and she returned it.

Then the moment was gone as Becker looked away.

She sighed, and went to the ADD. "It's going to cause a lot of trouble, you know. If they pass it."

"I know."

She looked at him, but his attention was on the file. When she returned her attention to the ADD, he said. "I wouldn't support it, Jess."

"You wouldn't? I thought you would, I mean, being military and all."

"Romance complicates everything, especially battle. But, then again, we're all human."

She looked at him, and smirked. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "I had my doubts about Temple, but I've seen him bleed."

She giggled.

"Miss Parker, did you hear the news?" asked Epstein, a computer tech.

"Which news?"

"Uh...Miss Maitland and Mr Temple?"

She smiled. "Yes, isn't it wonderful! I gave them my L'chaim."

Epstein chuckled. "I just said Mazel Tov." Jess laughed.

"Excuse me?" asked Becker.

"What's the matter, Captain, you don't speak Hebrew?" retorted Jess.

"You do?"

"I'm a wedding junkie. I can offer congratulations and good wishes in 17 languages."

"You cannot."

"I can."

"Prove it."

Jess looked at him and smiled. "Fine. But you owe me a chocolate bar for every one I get right."

"Deal. Epstein, find me some way to check her."

Epstein pulled up websites. "Got you covered, sir."

Jess giggled. "Fine. What should I start with?" she asked herself, biting her lip.

"By the way, what did you guys say?" Becker asked Epstein.

Epstein smiled. "I said, 'mazel tov,' the traditional all-purpose Jewish congratulations, but especially appropriate for weddings. Jess said L'chaim, which is basically a wish for living life to its fullest."

"Nice," said Becker.

"I agree," said a new female voice. "I said both L'chaim and mazel tov to the happy couple."

Epstein smiled. "Hi, Sara. Nice to know the nuptials are covered with blessings in our faith."

She smiled and nodded. "I try to be a good Jewish girl."

He laughed. Becker looked at them. They were flirting, but didn't seem to notice. He sneaked up to Jess.

"Is something going on?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"With Epstein and Sara."

"Oh No, I don't think so. Why?" Jess asked. Then, Epstein and Sara laughed loudly.

Jess and Becker exchanged smiles.

Sara looked up. So did Epstein. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Some people are so clueless," said Becker.

Jess nodded. "Really. OK. Let's get the chocolate going. In Spanish, I would wish someone congratulations on their engagement by saying, 'felicitaciones por su compromiso."

Becker raised his eyebrow.

"She's right," said Epstein.

"That's one chocolate bar. Thank you, Becker," said Jess.

Sara laughed.

"So you know Spanish, big deal," said Becker.

"Aren't you skeptical," she said. "Fine. In French I'd wish mon amie, 'felicitations pour votre engagement.' An Italian friend would get, ''congratulazioni per il tuo impegno."

"Impregno? Jess, I don't think bringing up the fact that she's getting married in a hurry is appropriate."

Epstein had been sipping water and spewed it. Sara giggled

"Becker!"

Becker chuckled

"Firstly, I'd never do that, and secondly, I said 'impegno,' not impregno, you idiot. You're trying to fluster me!"

"And it's working," he said with a smile.

She frowned. "It is not. I'm focused on winning, and on chocolate."

"Always," said Becker. "You are competitive, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Let's do Greece. I thought you threw plates, but my friend from Athens said no. She was actually a little offended. Anyway, congratulations is pronounced, 'singariteeria."

"Too bad they don't throw plates, sounds fun," teased Becker.

"Sounds messy, and expensive," said Sara. Epstein laughed.

"In Finnish you say, 'grattis."

"Finnish?"

"Don't be such a snob, Becker. People live in Finland. Now, shush. In Romanian, it's 'felicitari pentru logodna."

"In case you're ever invited to Dracula's wedding."

"That is so insensitive and prejudiced!"

"Prejudiced Jess? I'm not saying all Romanians are blood suckers, just Drac."

Epstein giggled. Sara shook her head and whispered to him, "They flirt in the weirdest ways."

Epstein nodded.

"Hold on," said Jess. "I thought Dracula was Transylvanian."

Becker laughed. "You're an expert on languages but not geography, huh? Transylvania is in Romania."

"Oh. Well, I'm not interested in crusty old vampires, anyway. Now in Ireland, they have sweet little sayings like, "may you both live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live."

"That is sweet," said Sara, "and Wow Jess, you're impressive." She turned to Becker. "You owe her six bars so far."

"It's disturbing," said Becker.

"You're not weaseling out! I want my chocolate!"

"No, not that," said Becker, chuckling. "Why do you need to say congratulations in so many ways?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I love weddings."

"Like I said, disturbing."

"So, I take it you don't do weddings?" she asked him.

He shook his head no. Jess frowned.

"I guess I'll have to find another date then," she said. "Epstein?"

"No way. I don't want to die."

Becker laughed. "I guess he's afraid of weddings too."

"Or...he's afraid of making someone jealous by asking me," she said.

Becker just smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me, Epstein?" she asked, watching Becker the whole time.

Before he could respond, Sara intervened. "I think he's going with me, Jess. Sorry, it's a Jewish thing."

"Thank you, Sara. Thank you," Epstein said, kissing her hand.

Jess scowled.

Epstein looked nervous, "Want to make a break for it, uh, I mean, take a break, Sara?"

Becker laughed.

"I think a break would be wise," she answered, and they fled Ops.

"Looks like you lost your date," Becker said.

Jess frowned. "I don't want to talk about weddings anymore. You owe me six chocolate bars by the end of the day," she demanded. She skulked off and sat quietly at the ADD.

"What about the other eleven? Jess?"

She ignored him.

Becker smirked. "Are you angry?" he asked .

Jess continued ignoring him.

He smiled and said, "You know, we're both in the wedding party. We don't need dates. Best man escorts the Maid of Honor, right? Now, I'm the best man...I wonder who the Maid of Honor is?"

Jess frowned but looked at him. "You know who it is."

He chuckled. "See? You don't need a date. We're stuck together."

She glared at him. "No, Captain Becker. I am going to have a real date, with a man who really asks me. I won't settle for 'stuck together."

He laughed. "Come on, don't be mad."

Jess hummed loudly, ignoring him.

Becker chuckled and laughed.

Lester walked in, followed by other personnel, including Epstein and Sara.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement," Lester said. "Effective immediately, there will be no...employee fraternization. Romances are forbidden, however, existing marriages and engagements, as well as long-standing relationships will be...tolerated. "

Jess gasped. "You're joking. Please, tell me that you're joking."

"I am sorry, Miss Parker, I am not, but I promise you this is not my doing."

"Connor and Abby?" asked Becker

"Will get married as planned, unless Connor screws it up, which is not my problem," Lester said.

He was clearly agitated and loathed what he was saying. "I've spoken to them, and the other couples, including Matt and Emily. I've asked them all to be...discreet."

"But no new couples?" asked Jess. "No dating?"

"No, I'm sorry," said Lester. "At least for now. Please, everyone don't panic. I promise I am working on reversing this policy, but for now, you must follow it. Let's not make the commission more agitated, shall we?"

He uneasily looked at the faces in the room, and then walked to his office.

"Jess?" asked Becker

She looked up at him. She was crying. "You're an idiot!" she screamed at him, and ran off to the ladies' room.

"I'll go with her," said Sara, running after her.

Becker slumped into his chair.

"This bites," said Epstein. "I just got a date."

Becker looked at him. "I don't even have that. I am an idiot."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Anti-Fraternization Policy

Jess avoided Becker the rest of the day. She wouldn't answer her mobile or texts. Finally, he called Abby.

"She's fine, Becker. Just upset over this stupid policy. We all are."

"Lester said it doesn't affect you, or Matt and Emily."

"Sure it does. I don't know about you, but I don't want my marriage 'tolerated."

"Did seem like an ominous word choice," said Becker.

Abby sighed. "This policy business is bad, Becker. It's only been a few hours, and already we're getting death glares from everybody. They resent us."

"It's not your fault."

"Doesn't matter, Becker. Plus, how are we supposed to invite people to the wedding? We know some of them would ask co-workers."

"Yeah, good point. Look, tell Jess...I'm sorry, and I am an idiot."

Abby chuckled. "She knows the last part. Don't worry, Becker, she'll be OK. She's not just mad at you, she's mad at the situation, and scared. Frankly, so am I."

"Yeah. Me too."

Jess walked into Ops the next morning, and as she pulled out her chair, she found that it was piled high with dozens of chocolate bars.

"I'm sorry," said Becker, appearing behind her. "I though I'd say it with chocolate, a lot of chocolate."

She giggled. "Thank you. I think you went overboard a little."

He smiled. "I meant to." He walked closer. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

He sighed. She wanted him to say it, to make it clear how he felt.

"For...being a jerk yesterday. For not asking you properly to be my date to the wedding," he said, taking her hand.

She smiled and blushed.

"For not telling you how special, sweet, brilliant, and...pretty I think you are," he said.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Will you forgive me?"

She nodded.

"About the wedding, Jess. I know its against the new rules, but will you..."

"Captain Becker! My office!" interrupted Lester. "Now!"

They both stared at him. "Wow, he sounds angry," she said.

"I better go. Sorry."

"It's OK," she said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, and ran to Lester.

Lester shut the door. "What the hell are you doing? I asked you, no ordered you, to obey this new policy."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Captain. I depend on you to set examples. You're the highly disciplined senior military officer here. You, above everyone, must obey the rules. Even the stupid ones."

"Lester, how can you ask me to follow it, if you know its stupid?"

"Because the commission wants complete control. They are influential and powerful, and can make a great deal of trouble for us. Our very existence is in jeopardy. We have to put the safety of the public above our personal feelings."

Becker sighed. "I know, Lester."

"I am sorry. I promise you I'm working on it. For the time being, though, I need you on board, as well as Jess and the main team."

Becker nodded.

Lester hung his head. "I hate to ask you to do this, but it's better you than Jess. I want you two...to cool it."

Becker frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I know you aren't as thick as you pretend, Becker. You care for each other. It's obvious."

Becker stared. "We're close."

"Yes. I need you to...put some distance between the two of you."

Becker's face drained of color. "What? No!"

"Becker, please, just for now. Keep it professional."

"We are professional."

Lester nodded and sighed. "I know. Look...(sigh)...you're together a lot. For the time being, don't eat lunch or have breaks together. Don't walk her to her car every night, or sit next to the ADD. Don't..." and Lester frowned and closed his eyes. He hated asking this, "bring her chocolate."

Becker's eyes bugged out. He was ready to scream, instead, his words came out ultra calm and creepily soft.

"It's none of your business. It's not the ARC's business, or the damned commission. I'll bring Jess diamond rings and live chickens if I want to."

Lester couldn't help but smile.

"My relationship with Jess or anyone else in this building does not affect my ability to do my job in any way."

"I know that."

"Then why butt in?"

"Because they're threatening me, the ARC, and the work that we do. Do you really think this policy is about employee relationships? It's about messing with us, Captain, unhinging and flustering us into making mistakes. It's about taking us over."

Becker stood still. He sighed. "Right."

Lester nodded.

Becker turned to leave, and saw Jess through the window. "She'll think I hate her."

"She won't. I'll tell her what I told you."

"No, Lester. I should tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Becker walked out of the office. Seeing the expression on his face, Jess immediately ran over.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Becker sighed. "No. I'm not." He took her hand. "Jess, Lester's really being pushed by this commission."

"The employee fraternization thing?"

Becker nodded.

"Let me guess, he doesn't want us...fraternizing," she said.

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Regardless of what that stupid commission says, I'll always care about you and be your friend."

Becker smiled. "I know. I guess, though, we can't...hang out as much. For now. Only for now."

She frowned. "I guess not."

"Jess, I promise it's not my idea. Lester doesn't even want to ask us not to...hang out."

"But it's not up to him."

"No."

Jess nodded. "Then I guess we'll each have to go alone to the wedding."

"Yeah, but no one's stopping me from dancing with the maid of honor."

Jess smiled "Luckily, the best man has certain duties, like escorting her down the aisle."

"Luckily," he said, with a smirk.

She laughed. "I think I can survive without as much of your company, but it won't be as much fun."

"For me either, Jess," he said. "I'm not sure you'll survive this, though. Lester thinks it's best if we don't do the chocolate thing for awhile."

"Chocolate thing?"

"Yeah. I hate it Jess. I love bringing you chocolate, but I guess, I won't be...for a while."

Jess eyes grew wide.

Like a flash, Jess sprung from Becker's side and burst through Lester's office.

"Are you insane? How can you be that cruel!" she shouted at the helpless director.

"Security! Becker! Someone help me!"

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

An hour later Abby was in the locker room with Emily and Jess. They were giggling and stuffing mounds of chocolate bars Lester had ordered and had super express delivered.

"I have never seen so much chocolate," said Emily.

Abby smirked. "You really must have scared him Jess."

Jess blushed. "I may have been slightly out of control."

Emily pushed on a door, trying to close the chocolate stuffed locker. "Slightly?"

Jess laughed. "I hope he charged it to the commission. They owe us all."

"They do," said Abby. She sighed. "Connor and I have been talking. We're going to postpone the wedding."

"What?"

"You cannot."

'Guys, it's a really bad time," Abby said.

"Which is why you should get married now," said Jess.

"Yes, we all need a happy occasion," agreed Emily.

"It isn't so happy anymore," said Abby. "Becker can't bring you, Jess. Lieutenant Vale can't ask, well, anyone," she said, laughing at the ARC's ladies' man, "and Epstein and Sara can't come together, either."

"No, they don't count," said Jess. "They put the date together before Lester made the announcement."

"Doesn't matter," said Sara, entering the room. "Lester just spoke to me and Joshua."

"Who is Joshua?" asked Emily.

"Epstein," said Jess.

"Yes, and Lester just 'asked' us not go to the wedding together"

Abby stood up. "That's it! I've had it. Commission or no commission This is my wedding, damn it!"

She stormed out.

"Uh-oh," said Jess. "I don't know how Lester's going to appease her. More creatures maybe?"

"That is bad. I do not think they will fit into lockers."

Jess giggled. "You've been hanging around us too long, haven't you Em?"

Emily smiled.

Abby barged into Lester's office.

"Oh, jolly good. Is it your turn now, Miss Maitland?"

"It's my wedding! Connor and I make the guest list, and if we invite them, they can come with whoever they want!"

Lester frowned. "Yes, about that. It may be better to not invite ARC personnel."

"Excuse me? You can't tell me who to invite!"

"I don't wish to, believe me."

"Then don't!"

"Miss Maitland, Abby...I'm sorry. I truly am, but I am in a very bad situation."

"Which shouldn't have anything to do with my wedding!"

"No, I agree. I am trying to keep this place together, and running the way it does. Sometimes I must make bloody awful deals in order to do so. Please, until I get the commission under control, cooperate with me."

"And uninvite ARC staff," said Abby.

"Or ask them to find other escorts besides co-workers."

Abby sighed and stared at Lester. He had red eyes, with black marks under them. He looked weak and tired. She felt pity for him then.

"OK."

Lester sighed with relief. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Do something for me. Get some rest. Take care of yourself. I don't want to compromise my wedding just to have another guy sit in that chair."

Lester smiled. "I won't let that happen. I appreciate your concern."

Within thirty minutes, Lester was invaded again, but this time by Jess. She brought blankets, pillows, a sleeping mask, and relaxation CDs.

"I've canceled all your calls and meetings for the next two hours, and if anyone asks me, I will inform them you are out," she said, pulling Lester from his seat.

"Miss Parker, I can't just..."

"You can, and will. We've all put a lot of faith in you and made sacrifices. You are not losing this place to someone because you're sleepy!"

Lester had to laugh. "Very well."

She dimmed the lights, and pulled down the shades, and smiled.

Lester was snoring before she left the room.

The main team was gathered around the ADD.

"Poor thing," said Jess. "Thanks for telling me, Abby."

She nodded. "We've been so angry and occupied by this fraternization nonsense, that we didn't see the toll it's taking on him. I bet he hasn't eaten either."

"Taken care of," said Jess, "Bernie's whipping up Lester's favorite as we speak."

Connor shook his head. "I hate that commission."

The others grunted in agreement.

"We have to keep them out of the ARC," said Becker.

"Which means getting back our focus," said Matt.

The others all nodded.

Abby looked at Connor, and he nodded.

"We're postponing the wedding," said Abby.

"For the good of the ARC," said Connor.

"No," said Jess.

"Don't worry," said Connor. "We are getting married."

"We are," said Abby. "Just not yet."

"I suppose, it gives us more time to plan," suggested Jess.

"That's the spirit," said Connor. "You know, we could have a Star Wars wedding."

The others scoffed and shook their heads.

"Just saying," said Connor.

The next morning, Lester walked into a buzzing Ops. Everyone was in top form, professionally performing their duties.

"Good morning, Director," said Jess, smiling brightly.

"Good morning. You seem happy."

"I am. All is well and right with the ARC," said Jess.

"Good glad to hear it," said Lester. Jess smiled and went back to work.

"Lester," called Matt, jogging up. "I've got the specs you asked for on upgrading the EMDs."

"Thank you, Anderson. Very productive and timely of you."

Matt smiled.

Lester had been in his office not ten minutes when Jess buzzed him. "Abby has the menagerie reports and a proposal for expansion."

"That's good, Miss Parker."

"And Connor has the lab requisition forms and ADD research notes ready as well."

"Excellent, Miss Parker. Everyone is really on their toes today."

"Oh, Lester, don't be silly. We are every day."

"Not like this," said Lester, seeing Becker run in. He tossed some folders on Lester's desk on walked out. "Miss Parker, do ask everyone to slow down a bit. Give me a chance to catch up."

He heard her laughing through the phone.

Lester looked at the paperwork. He felt immensely proud.

A knock was at his door. "Come."

Sara walked in. "I was getting coffee for everyone, and I brought you a cup as well."

"Thank you Miss Dreyberg, I appreciate it."

She smiled and left.

Lester stirred his coffee. "They're too good for this policy nonsense," he mumbled. He sipped the drink. "Damn it. I'm director. I will not allow my people to be used."

He drilled his fingers on his desk. "Think, James, think. You of all people should know how to fight bureaucracy."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Two more corners, Becker, and you'll run into the creatures."

"Copy, Jess"

"Civilians?" asked Matt.

"Evacuated. Police have the building sealed off."

"Any id on the creature?" asked Matt.

"No, they're weird, though."

"Thanks, Jess, for that scientific description," joked Connor.

"They are. They're small, kind of crocodilian, but they remind me of well, ducks."

Jess heard laughter. "They have duck bills and they waddle!" she cried in response.

"Duck Crocs, nice. Stick to computers, Jessica."

"Actually, Becker, there really was a duck croc. Can't tell for sure if they waddled, but they did have snouts resembling ducks," said Connor.

"Ha! In your face, soldier boy!" cried Jess.

"Kids, let's keep it professional," said Matt.

"Sorry. Becker started it."

"Did not, Jessica."

"Got em!" cried Abby. "Oh, they're kind of cute," she said, then three of them snapped their long teeth and hissed at her.

Abby shot them with her EMD. "Not that cute."

"There are ten more down the corridor. They don't seem to be doing much damage," said Jess.

"That is good news," said Emily. "They are rather small."

"Lucky for us, we're big," said Connor. "They were pretty terrifying to smaller creatures."

"Can't have them waddling all over the place," said Matt. "Let's round them up."

The team quickly corralled or EMD'd all the little creatures and sent them home. Then they locked the anomaly.

"Well, that was easy."

"Becker! Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, not to jinx us!"

"Sorry, Connor."

"Coming in Jess," said Matt. "Incursion handled, anomaly secured."

"Copy. Good Job."

Jess was finishing the mission: tidying up with the police, the building staff and owners, and the media when Abby rang her mobile.

"Jess. Becker's got a situation. He needs you, now. Take your laptop."

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong?"

"Calm down. He's fine. He just needs your...expertise, that's all. It's sensitive, though, so I can't tell you over the phone. Just go to this address. Hurry, and uh, be discreet."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions, Parker," snapped Abby. She hung up.

Jess was confused, but grabbed her laptop and drove to the address: a closed and abandoned toy shop.

The door was open slightly. "Becker?"

The place was empty, except for shelves and boxes. It was dark, but there was light toward the back.

"Back here Jess, just walk straight."

"This is spooky. What's going on?"

"Keep coming. You'll see."

She made it past the shelves and boxes, and found the light coming from a smaller room in back. She walked in.

"Becker!"

Becker sat at a small card table, with pizza, soda cans, and chocolate bars.

"If we can't hang out in the open, then we'll hang out in secret," he said, smirking.

Jess laughed. Becker got up, and held out a folding chair for her.

"What is this place?"

"Belongs to Connor's Uncle. He lent it to us."

She shook her head, smiling. "That was sweet. Thank you."

"Can't take all the credit. Yes, I did say that if the commission was so keen on our private business maybe we should all sneak around. Abby and Connor pounced on that idea, and we just kind of went from there."

Jess giggled. "So why aren't they here?"

Becker swallowed his pizza. "I threatened them, that's why."

"You did not."

He laughed. "True. Don't worry, we're meeting them tonight for dinner, at your flat."

She blushed. "Are we?"

"Yeah. If that's OK."

She chuckled. "More than OK."

They smiled at each other. They spent their lunch eating, giggling and talking about two subjects: the wedding and shoes. Becker tried to interject guns into the conversation but it always ended up back at shoes.

"So, why did I have to bring my laptop?"

"Cover. You wouldn't go out on a call without it."

She laughed. "Very sneaky. Except, I think our cover will be blown when everyone sees how happy I am."

Becker smiled. "Me too. I didn't think of that."

"Oh, well," she said, breaking the chocolate.

"Yeah. Oh, well," he said, stroking her arm.

She blushed. "I like this...eating...lunch...being here...with you."

He laughed. "So do I. Connor comes through every now and then."

"We need to thank him, and his uncle."

"Yeah," said Becker, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry...who?"

She giggled and blushed.

Eventually, they finished lunch, tidied up, and Becker locked the shop up.

"I'll meet you back at the ARC," said Becker.

"We don't want to arrive together, so I'll stop by the shoe shop," said Jess, winking.

"Good plan," he said.

She hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. No commission is coming between me...and people I care about it."

"Aww..." she said, she so wanted to snog him properly, but with the commission breathing down their necks, now really wasn't the time. "See you back at work."

"Yeah. Be careful. Don't trip on your new heels."

She giggled as she got in her car.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Conclusion

Jess walked into the ARC wearing brand new lime green shoes with tiny purple specks.

"Am I crazy, or did you change shoes?" asked Abby.

Jess giggled. "You are crazy, but I did change shoes. I just bought these actually. They're so comfy and go perfect with this outfit!"

Jess did a little twirl making her bright purple skirt dance flirtatiously. Her top happened to be lime green, matching the shoes.

Abby laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, there you are," said Becker, walking into Ops. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Jess stifled a giggle. "I know. It's been ages," she said.

Becker smirked.

"Look what I found on my lunch hour," she said, posing her feet.

"Uh, Jess. You already had those legs, and I'm glad you didn't trade them in, Arr," he said with a grin.

She lightly hit him. "Not the legs, dummy, the shoes!"

"Oh, sorry, I got blind-sided. Nice shoes, Jess."

"Thank you," said Jess.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like fraternization at all," said Connor, walking in with Emily and Matt, who smirked.

"Oh...hang fraternization!" cried Jess.

Connor and Matt mock gasped. Becker laughed.

"Seriously. We did our jobs this morning, just like every day. Who the heck cares if we do...fraternize, it's no one's business, not if we do our jobs, properly."

"I agree, Miss Parker, however the commission does not agree. I suggest you all get to your stations. I need your help in my office, Miss Parker," said Lester, strolling to said office.

He then turned to the team. "Oh, and excellent work this morning, as always."

They thanked him, and went their separate ways, but not before Jess and Becker traded fraternizing smiles.

"OK, Lester, what do you need?" asked Jess, joining him in his office.

"A wedding invitation."

"Pardon me?"

"Did Miss Maitland purchase any yet, and are they...respectable, not covered in dinosaurs or comic book heroes?"

Jess wrinkled her eyebrows. "Um...yes, she has invitations at home. She was about to start posting them when this policy business started. And yes, they are very tasteful. I helped picked them out actually. Why?"

Lester smiled. "It's a secret, for now. Trust me, Miss Parker, please. Get me a blank invitation and envelope and don't say anything to anyone, not even Abby and Connor. Or Becker," he added with a chuckle and smirk.

Jess grinned. "OK. I don't understand, but your good mood is contagious."

"Excellent. I need those things immediately. In fact, pop out and get them, now."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, with a smile. "I'll even bribe you with more chocolate."

She laughed. "Not necessary, but since you already offered, deal. I'll sneak out right now."

"Good, Parker. Good."

Jess went home, retrieved the invitation, and brought it to Lester. She then watched from the ADD as he appeared to write in the invitation and address the envelope, all while grinning evilly. He then left his office, winked at her, and left, carrying the small envelope.

Two days went by without a word. On the third day, Jess had waited by the Ops entrance to catch a stolen moment with Becker, to fraternize.

She was giggling with him when they heard an excited shout and laugh from the director's office.

"Parker! Call the team...at once! My office!" he ordered, then walked back inside, laughing wildly as he poured himself a drink.

Jess shrugged at Becker, and called everyone in.

Lester was lounging on his couch, grinning and drinking.

"Come in! Have a drink!" He laughed.

"Shall I call for a medic?" Emily asked.

Lester laughed. "I am fine, Lady Merchant. I am fabulous, in fact. Oh, by the way, your director is a genius."

Jess shook her head. "Lester, what on earth is going on?"

He grinned. "What is going on, Miss Parker, is the bloody annoying commission had been re-assigned and are no longer charged with hassling us."

"Seriously?" asked Connor.

"You're joking!" cried Abby.

"If this is a joke, Lester, I'll shoot you."

"I'll help you, Becker," said Matt.

Lester laughed. "No joke, I assure you."

"How?" asked Emily. "You must tell us."

Lester grinned. "I suppose I should share the credit with my lovely wife. I mentioned that two of my staff members had postponed their wedding, and I was amazed at how upset she was. I knew she had a weakness for weddings, but her distress was incredible. Then she said it."

"Said what?"

"The little gem that would save us all. She said, 'Lots of women have a rather obsessive love of weddings. I know the minister's wife does." He laughed.

They all looked baffled.

"So?" asked Becker.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Are you all so thick?"

Jess started giggling. "You sent an invitation to the minister's wife, didn't you?"

He nodded.

Abby asked, "Invitation to what?"

"Your nuptials, Miss Maitland."

"But we postponed, them Lester."

"I know that, Connor, in fact that was the point. I sent the minister's wife an invitation, somehow forgetting the date, imagine that, and of course, she called back to inquire. Again, somehow, the contact information was my office. Go figure. Anyway, I had to give the lady the incredibly sad news and being a self-confessed wedding junkie..."

"She went ballistic," said Jess.

"Indeed."

Jess laughed and laughed. "Brilliant, Lester. Just brilliant."

"I don't get it," said Abby.

Jess smiled. "If there's one thing us hopelessly romantic wedding nuts can't stand it's a called off wedding. I'm guessing that Lester let slip that it was the commission's fault." She looked at him expectantly.

"Oops," he said, with a smile.

Jess laughed. "So, I also guess that the minister then became involved?"

"Oops, again."

Now, the others started laughing.

"The minister then began to wonder if the commission could find nothing else wrong at the ARC but 'fraternization' perhaps their talents were being misused. As well as their expenses," said Lester, chuckling evilly.

"Oops," said Jess, giggling. "That's when they found themselves reassigned?"

"Indeed. How quickly commissions can fall out of favor," he said, laughing again. "They are not happy with the minister, or his wife. Or me."

They all laughed.

Lester smiled smugly. "I love politics."

"I love weddings," said Jess. "Is it back on?"

"It bloody well better," said Lester. "The minister commands it."

Abby and Connor laughed.

"I guess its back on," said Connor.

"Yay!" cried Jess.

"And the fraternization policy?" asked Becker.

"Effective immediately, the policy is terminated, completely," said Lester.

They all cheered.

"Parker, make the announcement."

"Oh, absolutely," she said, skipping off to the ADD.

"We have some planning to get back to," said Abby.

"Indeed. Carry on."

"Abs, the minister's coming!" cried Connor, excitedly.

Abby nodded. "I guess the Star Wars theme is out."

"I did not hear that," said Lester.

They laughed, and all left the office, and from the reaction in Ops, it was obvious that Jess had made the announcement.

Sara hugged Epstein. "You're back on as my date, right?"

"You bet," he said.

"Yay! Abby, we have to get the invitations out, and order stuff, and..."

"Hold on Jess," said Becker. "There's a more pressing matter."

"There is?"

He smiled, and took her hand. "Will you be my date to the wedding, as in a real, honest to goodness date?"

Jess had tears in her eyes. "Yes, Captain. I'd love to be your date."

He smiled. "If we're going to fraternize, let's really do it," he said, and he leaned in and kissed her.

There were gasps in Ops.

"I can't believe it," said Abby.

"I know. Finally," said Connor.

"Well, he is kind of thick."

"That is not kind, Matt," said Emily. "If true."

Sara and Epstein clapped.

Becker released Jess and she smiled, then grabbed him for another kiss.

"On the other hand," said Lester to himself, watching from his couch, "Maybe there is such a thing as too much fraternization. Oh, well. At least they're happy." And he poured himself another drink.

The End

I hope no one is disappointed that I didn't show the wedding. This story wasn't really about the wedding itself. If anyone really wants, I could do a sequel, maybe one about Jess and Becker helping the couple plan too. Don't know yet. I'll have to think a while on what a Connor-Abby wedding would be like.


End file.
